Ai e Liebe
by LiLi-K
Summary: O amor visto de duas belas formas, por dois pontos de vista diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

Bom, essa fic é diferente de todas as outras que escrevi. Porque, nela eu quis tentar demonstrar, como o Aya e o Schuldig enxergam o amor, e também porque quis fazer uma oferena bem legal para minha Mestra Evil Kitsune! Espero que gostem!

**Ai & Liebe**

_-- Ai --_

Aya's POV:

Bom... Há quanto tempo estamos juntos? Deixe-me ver... Cinco meses... Não faz muito tempo... Mas, por quanto tempo guardei este sentimento? Por quanto tempo me neguei a sentir isso?

Depois do que aconteceu com Aya-chan, neguei-me a envolver-me sentimentalmente com alguém, cerquei-me por muito tempo, impedindo que as pessoas se aproximassem de mim... É bem verdade, continuo dessa forma, receoso de me abrir para os outros, mas há alguém, há alguém com quem não tenho medo de me abrir, e essa pessoa é a única que já me viu frágil. Sim... Nunca gostei de me mostrar frágil para ninguém, nunca gostei de me mostrar alegre, bom, como já disse, nunca gostei de me abrir, mas com essa pessoa é diferente...

Quando tudo começou? As vezes me pego perguntado sobre isso, quando foi a primeira vez que senti algo por ele? Preciso lembrar-me sempre, me sinto melhor assim, em saber que não fiquei completamente fechado, mas de início fiquei receoso... Sim... Foi em uma missão... Estávamos em dupla. Como sempre, tentei dar o máximo de mim, e terminar tudo com perfeição, mas algo... Algo me desconcentrou, me desconcentrei completamente, quando vi aqueles olhos tão azuis me fitando, sim... Fora isso... Eles eram tão profundos, fiquei preso, completamente imóvel, e se não fosse pelo dono daqueles olhos, com certeza, não sentiria isso que estou sentindo... Naquele momento, naquele mísero momento, entre a visualização daqueles olhos tão penetrantemente inocentes, e o choque, os disparos, um foi silencioso, porém o outro foi estrondoso, e extremamente doloroso, por alguns minutos vi tudo escurecer, mas antes de apagar completamente, pude ouvir claramente, aquela tão doce voz, me chamando... "Abyssinian!" Depois, nada ouvi ou vi...

A angústia naquela voz... Nunca mais, quero ouvir aquela voz tão doce naquele tom... Se eu pudesse poupá-lo das dores do mundo, eu o faria, mas infelizmente, não posso... E a cada dia, digo que sinto muito... Me repito essas palavras, assim como as repetia para Aya-chan, por não tê-la protegido.

Essa pessoa, carinhosamente cuidou de mim, mas como eu era ingrato... Nunca o agradecia por nada que ele fazia por mim, nunca agradecia sua preocupação. Por sorte, a bala não acertara nenhum ponto vital, mas mesmo assim, ele cuidou de mim, como se eu pudesse morrer a qualquer momento... Mesmo com isso, não havia parado de tratá-lo como tratava a qualquer um, mesmo sentindo o que sentia, preferia guardar, preferia não demonstrar nem um pingo de sentimentos. Como me arrependo...

Depois de estar completamente curado, voltei à rotina de sempre, trabalhando na floricultura, aguentando as brincadeiras idiotas daquele playboy. Achava estranho, pois todas as vezes que ele se aproximava daquela pessoa para brincar daquela forma debochada, eu sentia meu sangue ferver, e uma vontade imensa de despachá-lo dali. Eu o teria feito, se não me sentisse na obrigação de manter minha compostura de homem frio.

Há exatos cinco meses atrás, eu decidi que deveria ensinar àquela pessoa dirigir, ele ficou muito feliz, e como tudo o que ele fazia, ele se dedicaria, e tentaria fazer o melhor possível. Nunca duvidei de sua capacidade, muito pelo contrário, sempre o admirei, mas ele estava realmente aprendendo rápido! Algumas semanas já haviam se passado, ele já estava dirigindo muito bem. Estávamos no tráfego da avenida mais movimentada de Tóquio, e foi naquele dia... Naquele exato dia, ele encaminhou o carro para um lugar deserto, e parou. Me lembro como se fosse hoje, meu coração dispara todas as vezes que me lembro disso.

- A-aya-kun...

- Hn?

- Eu... Preciso te dizer uma coisa...

- Uma coisa?

- Ha-hai...Mas com certeza você não vai dar ouvidos, já que não é tão importante, então acho melhor...

Ele estava prestes a dar a partida no carro, para que voltássemos ao trânsito, mas eu o impedi... Como foi gostoso poder tocar naquela pele tão macia... Pude ver em seus olhos uma apreenção, pude ver em seus lindos olhos, lágrimas... Não me contive, e o abracei, o abracei com todas as minhas forças, o abracei com todo o meu amor. Pude senti-lo se entregando pouco a pouco àquele abraço tão simples, e com a boca, ele procurava a minha boca. Nos beijamos, pela primeira vez, aqueles lábios tão macios, tão infantis, senti-los foi o céu. Nos beijamos, e ninguém foi testemunha desse ato. Me senti feliz, o beijei com todo o meu fervor, sentindo suas mãos acariciando meu corpo. Tivemos que parar, o olhei bem nos olhos.

- Não precisa se sentir apreensivo, diga-me, o que queria me dizer?

- Aya-kun... Eu... Há algum tempo... Há algum tempo, eu descobri que te amo...

Eu sorri ao ouvir àquelas palavras saindo de sua boca de uma forma tão doce.

- Omi, se era isso que queria me dizer, devo afirma-lhe que adorei ouvir. Desculpe-me... Desculpe se eu não lhe dei a impressão, mas sinto muito... Sempre achei que essa parte de mim havia morrido, quando vi Aya-chan quase morrer... Mas, desde aquela missão, senti... Bom... O que eu senti não dá para descrever... Desculpe se alguma vez eu fui estúpido com você... Eu só tinha medo do que eu sentia...

Sim... Foi a partir daquele momento, naquele dia... Naquele dia, eu pude expressar o que eu sentia, que deixei guardado, por meu puro egoísmo... Por meu medo de me machucar... Sim, eu tive um profundo medo, se o destino me tirou meus pais, quase me tirou Aya-chan, quem me garantia de que ele também não me tiraria Omi?

Destino... Eu descobri de forma dolorosa, o quanto sou um fantoche dele... Ele me trás coisas boas, mas também me trás mortes e desgraças...

Sim... E naquele dia, eu pude mostrar para Omi tudo o que eu sentia. Como foi lindo! Conseguimos compartilhar nossos sentimentos de uma forma tão prazerosa, como fiquei viciado naquela boca, naqueles olhos, naquele corpo... Naquele mesmo dia, eu possuí Omi pela primeira vez...

Chegamos em casa, já estava de noite, Yohji havia saído, Ken parecia já estar dormindo. Eu beijei Omi mais uma vez, e entrei em meu quarto. Estava meio frio, pois já era final de outono, decidi tomar um banho quente, e ir dormir. Entrei no banheiro despindo-me. Assim que liguei o chuveiro, esperei até que a água ficasse em uma temperatura agradável, sim, estava realmente ficando frio! Tomei banho como de costume, lavei meus cabelos, e depois de alguns minutos apreciando a água quentinha que caía em meu rosto e corpo, resolvi sair, enrolando-me na toalha, e secando meu corpo, em seguida vesti um roupão, e sequei meus cabelos, saindo em seguida...

Como fiquei surpreso, ao ver uma imagem tão bela... Pura e angelical... Omi estava deitado em minha cama, com um lençol cobrindo parte de seu corpo desnudo... Sim, parecia um anjo... Senti minha pele arrepiar com tal imagem. Algo difícil de descrever, fiquei atônito, parado naquela porta, observando cada leve movimento daquele corpo tão belo em minha cama, olhando-me com aqueles olhos.

-Vem...

Ele abriu os braços, me convidando com aquela doce voz com um tom rouco e extremamente sexy. Fiquei parado como um bobo, olhando-o, encaminhei-me vagarosamente para perto daquela figura. Meus olhos e meu corpo queimavam de desejo.

Fui engatinhando sobre aquela cama, alcançando aquele corpo, com meus braços. Ele ficou com o rosto completamente rubro, parecia envergonhado... Mas estava tão lindo, que eu, nem mesmo eu, pude resistir...

- A-aya-kun...

Aqueles lindos olhos azuis, me chamavam, os grandes e lindos olhos azuis de Omi. Me aproximei, lentamente daquele belo corpo, deitado em minha cama, de forma tão inocente, porém erótica. Não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, estava hipinotizado, por aquela pele alva, e aquela boca, tão suave, entreaberta, exteriorizando palavras sussurradas, me chamando, para cobrí-lo com meu próprio corpo, e fazer amor com ele, pela primeira vez.

- Vem... Aya-kun... O que foi? Você não me quer?

Só me toquei do tempo que estava parado, quando ele me fez essa pergunta de forma tão dolorosa, parecia que aquelas palavras rasgavam-lhe a garganta, por isso ele as pornunciava com tanta dor.

Tudo o que consegui fazer, foi me aproximar, tomando os lábios dele, em um beijo caloroso. Eu lambia e mordiscava aqueles lábios, fazendo-os ficarem extremamente rubros, enquanto minhas mãos passeavam por seu corpo. Sua pele arrepiava, a cada toque meu. Notei, que seu rosto ficava vermelho, e seus olhos brilhavam por puro desejo. Com o olhar, ele me pedia para continuar, a acariciá-lo de forma mais ousada.

Abracei-me mais ao corpo de Omi, beijando-lhe o pescoço de forma selvagem, mordendo-o, e chupando-o

- Ahn... Aya-Kun... Isso...

Seus gemidos, deixavam-me mais louco, para tê-lo por completo. Continuei com as investidas em seu pescoço, fezendo-o clamar por mais. Por mais que quisesse, não tinha mais controle sobre meu corpo. Fui tomado pelo instinto, e o que eu mais queria era ouvir mais daqueles gemidos, que alimentavam meu desejo, por marcá-lo como só meu, deixar dentro dele minha marca para sempre.

Eu sentia seu corpo se contorcer sob o meu. Sentia seu membro em completa ereção roçar no meu abdômen, enquanto ele gemia, com aquela voz tão suave e linda. Ele é meu anjo... Depois de Aya-chan, Omi é o meu bem mais precioso, alguém de quem não quero me separar nunca mais. Continuei acariciando aquele corpo, beijando-o, demonstrando todo o meu carinho e cuidado, fazendo o possível para que ele se sentisse bem. - Quero fazê-lo feliz...- Sim, é isso que eu quero! Fazer Omi feliz, ao meu lado. Eu beijava aquela pele macia, cada centímetro, ouvindo e me deliciando com mais de seus gemidos. Enfiei minha língua do buraquinho de seu umbigo, aquilo me parecia tentador, e não me arrependi, consegui arrancar mais gemidos daquele garoto.

- Hum... Aya-Kun... Mais... Onegai...

Como ele me pediu, eu desci mais. Inalei aquele cheiro maravilhoso do membro de Omi... Ah... Inebriante... Uma fragrância deliciosa... Não me contive, ao ver aquele líquido do pré-gozo escorrendo daquela fendinha, o lambi, saboreando. Tinha um gosto divino, e o melhor de tudo foi, que Omi me pediu por mais... Sim, eu sempre darei mais para ele, o que ele me pedir, farei o possível para não deixar faltar-lhe. Comecei a lamber insistentemente aquele membro tão frágil, enquanto sentia ele se contorcer mais ainda, gemendo mais alto. Pude observar que sua face estava bastante corada.

- Aya... Mais... Mais...

Coloquei todo aquele membro na minha boca, suguei com força, enquanto movimentava minha cabeça rapidamente, fazendo-o sair e entrar de minha boca. Ele gritava de prazer, sempre me pedindo por mais.

- Hum... Mais forte... chupa mais... forte... Aya-kun... Ahn...

E eu sempre atendia seus pedidos, fazendo-o gritar mais ainda, deixando-o louco de prazer. O corpo dele se estremeceu todo, em vários espamasmos, enquanto ele empurrava seu quadril de encontro ao meu rosto, enterrando fundo seu membro me minha boca. Naquele momento. Pude sentir o verdadeiro gosto de Omi. Engoli tudo o que ele tinha a me oferecer, e chupei seu membro até sentí-lo completamente flácido em minha boca. Quando olhei para seu rostinho, pude ver um lindo sorriso na face angelical, com seus olhos semi cerrados, e sua respiração completamente ofegante. O rostinho corado, denunciando o orgasmo que acabara de ter, não me contive, e compartilhei daquele gosto saboroso que ele tinha com ele mesmo. Beijei sua boca com desejo, enquanto meu dedo procurava a pequena entrada virgem dele.

Comecei a forçá-lo para dentro, sentindo toda aquela resistência de seu corpo. Senti também que ele havia ficado tenso. Então sussurrei com paixão em seu ouvido- relaxe, Omi... Assim doerá menos... E você sentirá o quanto isso é bom.

- Ha-hai... Aya-kun...

Ele abriu mais as pernas, deixando sua entradinha toda a mostra , para eu me deleitar, mas primeiro tinha que prepará-lo, então, continuei a introduzir meu dedo, naquele buraquinho apertado, que estava me deixando louco de tesão. Assim comecei a movê-lo dentro daquele corpinho movia-o com cuidado, temendo machucá-lo. Tinha que prepará-lo para receber meu membro.

- Hum... Isso... Aya... Ahn... Ah!

Ele soltou um gritinho, quando eu toquei sua próstata. Não me contendo, eu queria ouvir mais e mais, então tocava aquele local contínuamente, ouvindo-o gritar cada vez mais alto, pude ver então, que seu membro voltava a ficar em total ereção, e seu rosto corava ainda mais. Retirei o dedo, percebendo que já era hora de penetrá-lo, e de marcá-lo para sempre. Peguei um frasco de óleo aromatizado, e passei em meu próprio falo, deixando-o escorregadio o suficiente, para penetrar no corpo de Omi, sem machucá-lo muito. Comecei a penetrá-lo, lentamente, sentindo a resistência do canal apertado, em me aceitar. Era delicioso, sentir as paredes interiores de Omi, massageando meu membro quente e pulsante. Esperei alguns segundos, até que ele me desse o consentimento de começar a me mover.

- Onegai, Aya-kun... Se mova...

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras não suportei, comecei a estocá-lo continuamente, e rápido, ouvindo-o gemer novamente com a mesma intensidade.

- Isso! Mais... Mais rápido... Mais forte, Aya-kun! Ahn...

Eu gemia junto com ele, soltava alguns grunhidos, como um animal selvagem, mas estava adorando, a sensação era indescritivelmente maravilhosa!- Hum... Omi... Eu... te amo...

-Eu também te amo Aya-kun... Ahn...

Nós gemiamos juntos, alto, provavelmente Ken acordou com nossos gemidos bastante sonoros. Mas eu não me importo com isso. As únicas coisas com as quais me importo é com o bem estar de Aya e de Omi. Ken e Yohji sabem se virar sozinhos.

Eu investia cada vez mais forte e mais fundo no corpo de Omi me deliciando a cada instante mais e mais...- Ahn... Omi... Você é meu... Todinho meu... Só meu...

- Sim, Aya-kun... Ahn... Sou só seu...

Não me contendo mais, gemi o mais alto que podia, deixando minha marca para sempre dentro do corpo de Omi, um pedaço de mim... Assim, como eu também tinha um pedaço dele dentro de mim... Como foi delicioso, minha visão ficou turva, e eu me agarrei mais ao corpo de Omi, sentindo deliciosos espasmos em meu corpo, uma onda elétrica maravilhosa.

Mais uma vez beijei-o com todo o meu amor... Saí de dentro daquele corpo, e ficamos nos acariciando por um longo tempo, demonstrando o quanto amávamos um ao outro...

Adormecemos, abraçados, cobertos pelo fino lençol usando nossos próprios corpos para nos aquecermos... E eu sussurrava o quanto o amava, e sonhava, com tudo mais o que poderíamos fazer juntos, daquele dia em diante...

Depois, de cinco meses, continuamos juntos, e a cada dia mais, eu sei que eu amo mais ainda Omi, tudo nele... Seu sorriso, seus olhos... Tudo, não dá para citar itens... Eu simplismente o amo. E espero ficar para sempre assim...

OWARI

Essa fic fikou SAP... ii me non gostar de fic SAP...

Ai Amor em japonês

Liebe Amor em Alemão


	2. Chapter 2

**Ai & Liebe**

_-- Liebe --_

"_Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier  
Sie atmet dich, sie sucht nach dir  
Nistet auf gebrochenem Herz  
Und geht auf Jagd bei Kuss und Kerzen  
Frisst mich auf mit Haut und Haaren  
Und wirbt mich wieder aus nach Tag und Jahr  
Lässt sich fallen, weich wie Schnee  
Erst wird es Heiss, dann Kalt, am Ende tut es weh_

Eu estava cantarolando essa música um dia desses... nem sei porque... Mas essa letra é tão sincera, principalmente para mim. Acho que vou traduzi-la...

_O amor é um animal selvagem  
ele respira perto de seu pescoço. ele está te caçando  
ele descansa em seu coração ferido  
Sai a caça com beijos e velas  
ele me devora todo e se esconde  
e me cospe depois de um dia ou um ano  
ele deixa ele mesmo cair branca como neve  
Do quente para o frio, ele sempre termina em dor _

Sim, ele sempre termina em dor, vocês vêem muito bem, o exemplo daquele garotinho da Weiss. Ele ama aquele ruivo cubo de gelo, mas sofre, diante de toda a indiferença. Eu já tentei fazê-lo esquecer dessa idéia, mas pelos meus próprios meios. Me divirto bastante, desencorajando-o, de certa forma, até o ajudo, já que nunca será correspondido mesmo! Mas ele não passa de um chorão ignorante...

E, Nagi... Bom... Não devo chamar o que eu tenho com aquele garoto, de relacionamento, já que é apenas sexo, e não tenho intenção de me relacionar seriamente com ninguém. Acho que ele também não faz questão disso, já que se mostra sempre frio... Para mim, isso não passa de uma mera diversão, um dia eu me canso, ele não poderá fazer nada, e com certeza não irá impedir. Prazer momentâneo, é tudo o que busco, aproveito pedaço por pedaço daquele corpinho, e quando não quero mais, apenas peço para ele se retirar. Mas não entendo, como ele aceita essa situação, ele tem força suficiente para me repelir, mas ele não o faz, talvez seja proveitoso para ele também...

Ledo engano... eu sei que ele não busca só prazer. Com certeza ele deve sentir-se de alguma forma protegido, mas, acho que já deixei bem claro para ele, "Se vire", não estou aqui para cuidar de um órfão.

Ultimamente, as coisas têm estado tão monótonas... Nem mesmo desrespeitar algumas ordens de Crawford tem sido tão divertido... Ele é sempre tão inexpressivo... com certeza deve ser mal, das pessoas do país dele...

Só tenho diversão, quando estou com Nagi no quarto, provando aquele corpinho. Só não é mais divertido, porque as vezes, ele se mostra tão frigido. Não sei porque, mas as vezes me preocupo... Mas, já disse, que não quero me envolver, o amor só traz sofrimento. _Erst wird es Heiss, dann Kalt, am Ende tut es weh, "Do quente para o frio, ele sempre termina em dor..."_

É estranho... Estou me importando tanto com isso ultimamente... Esses dias, depois de uma de nossas transas, eu fiz algo que não esperava...

- Eu, vou voltar para o meu quarto...

Nagi se levantou da minha cama, dirigiu-se ao banheiro, limpou seu corpo, e voltou para o meu quarto novamente, olhou para a cama, me vendo, todo folgado, ainda nu, depois de transarmos. Encaminhou-se novamente em direção à cama, suas roupas estavam todas jogadas no chão do quarto. Abaixou-se, pegando peça por peça, assim que terminara a tarefa, não sei porque... Eu segurei seu braço.

- Fique aqui, durma aqui hoje...

Sem querer, minha voz saiu em um tom diferente do habitual... Para dizer a verdade, nem sei porque disse aquilo...

Nagi apenas balançou a cabeça, por um instante, piscando os olhos. Percebendo o que eu havia dito, e lendo a confusão na mente do garoto, tentei remediar.

- Não é nada do que você pensa, só quero que fique aqui, porque, quero dar mais de uma hoje, quando fico com vontade não consigo dormir. E seu quarto é muito apertado. e também não quero andar no corredor de noite, e dar de cara com o Crawford.

Ele me olhou com uma cara descrente.

- Desde quando, você se importa, com o Crawford?

-Não é isso, só não quero olhar para aquela cara inexpressiva. Anda, venha logo, você só vai sair daqui amanhã, quando eu me sentir satisfeito desse corpinho.

Aquela desculpa realmente não havia convencido Nagi. Mas, de qualquer forma, ele permaneceu lá, não só para não me contrariar, mas também, porque ter a minha companhia, parecia melhor do que ficar sozinho, como sempre fora.

Ele se deitou meio temeroso, ao meu lado, e ficou completamente silencioso, nem mesmo eu, sabia o que dizer... Estranho, foi o que eu fiz depois... Eu o abracei... Pude ler em sua mente, que ele achava aquilo completamente estranho, mas com certeza, não tanto quanto eu.

- Vamos descansar um pouco, e depois, eu estarei com fome novamente

Naquela noite, eu dormi abraçado ao corpo dele, mas se me perguntarem o que eu sinto por ele, continuo a afirmar para mim mesmo, e para qualquer outra pessoa, que não passa de puro sexo... e afirmo isso para Crawford também, e vou mostrar para ele que a previsão que ele havia feito, estava errada.

Não sou nenhuma babá, para cuidar de uma criança como Nagi. Já cansei de repetir, que é diversão, e ele próprio já entendeu isso. Mas Crawford, parece se divertir em me contradizer, sei, que ele sorri internamente, quando me diz isso, ele deve se divertir, quando me desmente!

Hum... falando nisso... Depois daquela noite, Nagi dorme quase sempre no meu quarto... Assim fica mais fácil, mas, quando eu não quero transar mais de uma vez, eu peço a ele, que volte para seu próprio quarto. Algumas noites, eu o provoco, deixo-o nervoso. Ainda gosto de brincar com ele, para depois atacá-lo novamente, e fazer o que eu quero com ele.

Não sei se hoje deixarei ele dormir no meu quarto, acho que ele já está ficando mal acostumado. Novamente, Crawford, veio com aquela história de previsão, eu sei, que ele nunca erra, mas com certeza está dizendo isso, apenas para me contrariar. Eu não amo, e nunca amarei Nagi! Apenas tolos amam, e eu faço questão de não me tornar um tolo, apenas tolos como aquele Bombay, amam, e ainda por cima, não são correspondidos. Toda vez que me encontro com Bombay, eu me divirto, invadindo a mente dele. incrível, ele não se convence! Ele derrama lágrimas, e mais lágrimas, mas continua com sua teimosia, de acreditar que um dia será aceito por alguém... Quanta balela... Principalmente se ele tem esperanças com aquele frio líder... Abyssinian...

Bom, está quase anoitecendo... "Vou para meu quarto, e logo Nagi chegará lá, para me satisfazer por mais uma noite, para em troca ter uma falsa sensação de estar protegido."

Schuldig levantou-se do sofá, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto, lá ficaria deitado na cama, esperando pelo telecinético. Já estava completamente nu, e deitado na cama, sem nada cobrindo seu corpo. Apenas imaginava uma forma diferente de possuir o garoto hoje. Abriu mais os olhos ao ver a maçaneta da porta de seu quarto se movimentando. Sabia que era Nagi, pois Brad nunca iria procurá-lo, a menos que eles tivessem alguma missão, o que não acontecia há muito tempo...

O japonês, foi timidamente entrando no quarto do alemão. Ainda se perguntava o real motivo, de procurá-lo todas as noites... Sabia que era extremamente carente por um pouco de atenção, já que seus companheiros nunca se importaram com ele de verdade, ele próprio sabia que Schuldig apenas se divertia com seu corpo e nada mais. Era humilhante, mas pelo menos Nagi podia tirar um proveito disso, como quando sem explicação alguma, o ruivo dormiu abraçado ao seu corpo, e desde aquele dia, tem sido assim, exceto quando o ruivo estava de saco cheio, por causa de algumas previsões estranhas que Crawford fazia, então descontava sua raiva em Nagi, expulsando-o de seu quarto. Nem mesmo passava por sua cabeça, quais os tipos de previsões Crawford tinha, que irritava tanto Schuldig, mas também, pouco lhe importava...

- Vai ficar parado aí na porta para sempre, Prodigy?- Schuldig olhava para Nagi, com um sorriso carregado de puro cinismo e luxúria.

- Acho que sim, não sei se hoje estou disposto a te aturar.- O japonês tinha uma resposta afiada na ponta da língua, sempre era assim, sempre tinha uma resposta para as provocações de seu companheiro.

- Hum... Mesmo! Então, por que ao invés de ficar parado na porta do meu quarto, porque você não fica parado aqui, na minha cama?

- Se isso fosse possível até que eu o faria.

- Nossa... Então já que você vai ficar parado aí, eu vou até aí.

- Tente...

- Isso é um desafio?

- Entenda como quiser...

- Bom, então hoje você quer brincar, não é mesmo?- Shuldig voltou a começar a andar.

Usando sua telecinese, Nagi joga um vidro na direção de Schul, mas este prevendo os movimentos do garoto descia, e o vidro se espatifa na parede, tornando-se mil caquinhos brilhantes no chão, enquanto Schuldig se movimentava rapidamente se aproximando mais ainda de Nagi, que novamente tenta jogar mais outro vidro na direção do ruivo, mas o mesmo acontece como aconteceu com o anterior.

_tsc, tsc... Pensei que você fosse mais inteligente prodigy..._ Schuldig invadia a mente de Nagi, fixando seus luxuriosos olhos azuis nos olhos do japonês. _Você bem sabe, que eu consigo saber o que pretende fazer, antes mesmo que você o faça... Porque hoje está_ _dificultando tanto as coisas?_ Se concentrou mais um pouco lendo o que se passava na mente do garoto _Ah! Você quer brincar... Quer se fazer de difícil hoje... Hum... Hahahahaha! Você quer que eu te pegue. Sim, eu vou te pegar, e não terei piedade de você, quando você_ _estiver sob mim._

E assim foi, Nagi continuava fugindo do ruivo, vez por outra tacando coisas diferentes para cima do ruivo, que desviava com uma rapidez incrível, enquanto cada vez mais se aproximava de Nagi, encurralando-o em um canto da parede.

- Te peguei...- Sussurrou rouco no ouvido do garoto.

- Hum...- Ao sentir o hálito quente do telepata de encontro ao seu ouvido, Nagi não pôde conter um gemido. Pela primeira vez, havia conseguido se divertir de verdade, brincando com Schuldig. Mesmo que aquilo que tinham fosse apenas sexo, uma aproximação sentimental estava se tornando inevitável.

- Então, agora... Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser com esse seu corpinho... Como eu sempre faço, mas hoje, será diferente.

- Hun!- Nagi olhou meio confuso para Schuldig.

- Hoje, eu apenas ficarei deitado, e você terá de dar prazer para si mesmo, mas também poderá usar meu corpo, para fazê-lo, mas eu ficarei apenas parado. Será um joguinho, e você terá que me excitar. Mas nem pense que ficará apenas nisso, pois já vou lhe avisando, que hoje estou mais necessitado do que nos outros dias...

O telepata foi encaminhando-se para a cama. Deitando suas costas no colchão macio, olhava com desejo, para o garoto que começava a se despir.

Nagi desabotoava sua camisa devagar, deixando a mostra sua pele alva e lisinha. Deixou, que a camisa branca fosse deslizando, sedutoramente pelos seus braços e costas, até cair completamente no chão. O joguinho começava ali, na forma com a qual ele se despia. Começou a fazer o mesmo com a calça, tirando-a vagarosamente, mostrando suas pernas finas, delicadas, porém torneadas. Aquele corpo, ainda em formação, com alguns traços infantis, o típico corpo de um adolescente de quinze anos, que conseguia deixar o telepata simplesmente louco de tesão... Mas... Seria só puro tesão!

Schuldig assistia com o olho vidrado naquele corpo alvo, que agora só usava uma minúscula cueca branca. Nagi começou a tirar a cueca, deixando a mostra seu membro semi enrijecido, e virou de costas, mostrando para o telepata sua bunda durinha e redondinha, bastante perfeita. Se nesse jogo Nagi tinha que excitar Schuldig, ele iria jogar pesado, para ganhar!

Já completamente despido, o garoto caminhava até a cama. Schuldig sabia que Nagi levaria aquilo muito a sério, e ele faria de tudo para dificultar o trabalho do garoto em excitá-lo. O desafio estava lançado, e Nagi havia aceitado. Schuldig, queria por a prova tudo aquilo que Nagi havia aprendido, durante todo aquele tempo, em que estavam... Apenas mantendo relações sexuais, sem nenhum envolvimento mais profundo.

Finalmente, o japonês havia subido na cama, ficando em pé em frente ao telepata. Schuldig o observava, mas conseguia manter-se frio, se o jogo era excitá-lo, e fazê-lo querer atacar Nagi e possuí-lo, não teria graça alguma, se no começo, ele já desse sinal de excitação.

Nagi subiu em cima do abdômen de Schuldig, começando a beijar a boca do telepata, mordiscando-a, deixando-a completamente rubra, com um ataque lascivo, mas que parecia não surtir efeito no ruivo, que continuava impassível. Nagi enfiava sua língua com fúria na boca de Schuldig, vasculhando todos os cantos sentindo o sabor peculiar do alemão. O telecinético parou o beijo, e começou a passar a língua pelo pescoço de Schuldig, sentindo-o arrepiar. Começou a mordiscá-lo com um pouco de força, assim como o telepata costumava fazer consigo, deixando seu pescoço alvo cheio de marquinhas. Pelo menos arrepiando o telepata estava, mas ao olhar para seu membro, Nagi viu que ele continuava adormecido.

- Tsc... Acho que não teria a mínima graça, se eu ficasse excitado apenas com isso, não acha!

Nagi preferiu ignorar, e continuou, descendo a boca pelos mamilos, circulando-os com a língua um a um, e mordendo-os deixando-os cada vez mais vermelhos. Percebeu então, que agora Schuldig não só arrepiava, como também deixava escapar alguns gemidos, mesmo que baixos. Nagi passara a mordê-los com força.

- Desse jeito você não me excita, só me faz ficar irritado e com os mamilos doloridos...

O telepata tentava desencorajar o garoto, mas pelas reações involuntárias de seu corpo, Nagi sabia que estava fazendo certo, mesmo que Schuldig, tentasse esconder seus gemidos, seu corpo estremecia, em respostas aos ataques da boca do japonês. Sem dar ouvidos, desceu um pouco mais, passando a língua pelo tórax descendo ao abdômen definido do alemão, voltando a mordiscar, sentindo algo duro começar a forçar em seu peito, logo percebeu que se tratava do membro de Schuldig, que já começara a ficar ereto.

- Heh! Mas nem pense que é só isso que terá que fazer... deixar um homem de pau duro é fácil, mas... Você consegue me deixar doido para possuí-lo?

O alemão sorriu completamente sarcástico para o garoto, sua ereção era incontrolável, mas o desejo de verdade, ele sabia que podia conter, pelo menos por algum tempo. Nagi então resolveu jogar pesado. Voltou a sentar sobre o abdômen de Schuldig, acariciando levemente o próprio membro, sabia que podia provocar o alemão, se tocando de forma ousada, deixando estampado em seu rosto todo o prazer que sentia consigo mesmo, com seus próprios toques. Nagi se esfregava no corpo de Schuldig, enquanto masturbava-se, soltando gemidos de prazer.

- Hum... ahn...

Schuldig permanecia impassível com a cabeça deitada sobre os braços cruzados, observando todo o esforço do garoto, em tentar ganhar aquele jogo, que ele havia lhe proposto.

Nagi pegou uma das mãos de Schuldig, e começou a chupar o dedo médio do companheiro, deixando-o completamente lubrificado, levando-o á sua entrada, forçando-a com o longo e fino dedo do Alemão, fazendo-o penetrar aos poucos em seu apertado canal, enquanto gemia, com um pouco de dor que sentia. Ele se masturbava, enquanto beijava o alemão, com força, sentindo que este já começava a dar sinais de desejo, movendo seu dedo dentro daquele apertado corpo, sentindo as paredes do canal de Nagi apertá-lo. Mais um pouco, e Nagi ganharia. Mas também, Schuldig sairia ganhando de qualquer forma, já que não importasse a situação, ele acabaria por possuir Nagi de qualquer jeito.

Ele movia rápido o dedo dentro do canal do garoto, tocando sua próstata repetidas vezes, ouvindo-o gemer entre o beijo.

- Hum... Ahn... Schul... dig...

Já perdendo completamente a paciência devido a grande onda de desejo que apossou-se de seu corpo, o ruivo retirou o dedo de dentro do garoto, e sentou-se fazendo nagi sentar-se em seu colo, e ser inevitavelmente penetrado por seu membro grosso.

- Ah!- Schuldig gemeu e suspirou, ao sentir seu membro ser abrigado dentro daquele corpo, e ser massageado pelas suaves paredes do interior do garoto, que o apertavam, tentando expulsá-lo, mas o que deixava o alemão mais cheio de desejo por possuir o garoto.

- Ahn... Schul...

Com urgência, o garoto começava a rebolar sobre a ereção do telepata, mostrando-o que queria logo que continuasse.

- você quer que eu me mova!- Ele apenas olhava para o garoto com uma cara linda de cínico, então soltou-se do corpo de Nagi deitando-se novamente.- Mova-se sozinho. Hahahahahaha.

Nagi olhou-o com uma cara nada amigável, mas devia saber que isso era de se esperar, ainda mais vindo de Schuldig, ele nunca faria suas vontades mesmo. Resmungou algo, que fez o alemão rir ante ao mau humor do jovem, mas mesmo assim, Nagi começou a se mover rápido cavalgando o corpo do ruivo. Gemendo alto, ao sentir ser tocado profundamente por aquele membro dentro de si.

- Ah! Mais... Ahn...

Movia-se rápido tentando se satisfazer,mas era difícil, precisava que Schuldig também se movesse, mas o alemão de divertia, vendo o esforço do garoto em tentar sentir mais prazer, dependendo dele, para conseguir isso. Estava ficando cansativo ficar só olhando. Era engraçado ver nagi tão necessitado, mas também era cansativo. Com um movimento fluido, Schuldig levantou o garoto, virando-se e deixando-o sob seu corpo, prensando-o de encontro ao colchão, enquanto mais uma vez sussurrou no ouvido do garoto - Seu tempo acabou... Agora, eu vou fazer o que eu quiser.

O alemão mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Nagi, descendo com a boca pelo corpo do garoto mais novo, fazendo-o gemer alto. Por onde passava a boca de Schuldig, ficavam marcas vermelhas no corpo alvo de Nagi, que logo se tornariam roxas. Ele passava suas mãos pelo corpo do garoto, apertando-o selvagemente, e com força, enquanto sussurrava palavras completamente obscenas, que faziam o garoto ficar completamente corado, deixando Schuldig com mais vontade ainda de se arremeter de uma vez naquele corpinho.

Schuldig começou a acariciar o membro de nagi com uma das mãos, enquanto lambia a entradinha do garoto, para penetrá-lo mais uma vez. Sentia urgência em fazer aquilo, mas queria ouvir novamente Nagi pedir por mais, enquanto sentia a língua atrevida do telepata em seu ânus, molhando-o, e enviando ondas de prazer para seu corpo.

- Schuldig... Anda logo!

- Ora, ora... O que temos aqui... Um pirralho mandão...

Nagi queria logo sentir-se novamente invadido pelo falo do telepata, mas sabia que demoraria, uma vez que era aquilo mesmo que Schuldig queria, que ele implorasse para isso. Continuava provocando-o, penetrando-o com a língua, ouvindo os gemidos do japonês. Nagi mordia a própria mão, ficando de um jeito sexy. O ruivo o observava, enquanto o garoto se contorcia na cama. O telecinético sabia o que Schuldig queria, queria vê-lo implorar, se humilhar, para sentir mais prazer, o que era típico daquele homem, as vezes se tornava insuportavelmente irritante, e o pior de tudo, é que sempre conseguia o que queria, porque Nagi se entregava, e clamava por aqueles toques. Isso deixava o japonês furioso consigo, pois antes de eles começarem com isso, ele sempre conseguia ir contra as vontades do telepata, sempre conseguia relutar, mas agora estava frágil, não sabia como seria ficar sem ele. Não sabia se suportaria ficar sozinho mais uma vez.

- Schul... Rápido!

- Ah, ah! Não é assim que se pede... Peça com educação, e eu posso pensar em te atender.

O moreninho suspirou, ante a fala debochada do alemão, para então se controlar e pedir- Schul... Onegai, me possua... Eu preciso...

- Hum... E o que você quer?

- Me possua... Schuldig

- E como você quer?

- Fundo e forte... Onegai...

- Hahahaha! Agora fale isso da forma mais obscena que você pode falar...

- Schuldig... Me fode... fundo e forte... Bem gostoso, me faça gritar...

- Hum... Agora eu gostei...

Sem esperar mais, o telepata se posicionou entre as pernas abertas de Nagi, começando uma lenta penetração. Extremamente lenta mesmo, tão lenta que irritava.

- Schul... Mais rápido...

A única resposta que o telecinético recebeu foi um sorriso sarcástico do alemão, que continuou penetrando milímetro por milímetro de sua ereção naquela entradinha, pouco se importando com os pedidos do companheiro. Depois de uma longa tortura, Schuldig já estava completamente dentro do garoto. Parou por um tempo, para então tirar o membro quase completamente do interior de Nagi, e enfiá-lo de novo com força, fazendo o garoto soltar um gemido de surpresa, e prazer.

- Ahn... Schul...

Ele começou a se mover rápido para dentro e para fora do corpo do garoto.- Então... Ta como você queria... Mein Prodigy?

- Hum... Hai...

Ele continuava se arremetendo naquele corpo frágil, com uma velocidade e força considerável, enquanto beijava e mordiscava o pescoço de nagi, deixando-o mais marcado ainda. Nagi gemia sentindo muito prazer, naquela penetração forte, que Schuldig fazia em sua entrada. Schuldig por sua vez, sentia um prazer imenso em penetrar aquele canal tão apertadinho, gemendo de encontro ao ouvido do garoto.

- Nagi... huh... você é muito... Gostoso... Hum...

- Schul... Mais...

Schuldig estocava cada vez mais forte dentro daquele corpinho. Sentindo uma onda de prazer cobrindo seu corpo. Como Nagi era delicioso... Cada vez que transava com aquele garoto, parecia sentir mais prazer ainda, era incrível! Não só seu corpo, mas seus gemidos, mas o prazer estampado no rosto do garoto, a voz dele sussurrando em seus ouvidos pedindo sempre por mais. Tudo isso entrava junto na mente de Schuldig, junto com os pensamentos de Nagi que não eram poucos. Aumentando ainda mais a velocidade, ele gemia alto, possuindo aquele corpo ainda em formação de Nagi.

- Ah! Schul...Isso... Hum...

- Mein Engel... Hum...

O garoto sentia seu membro ser massageado na fricção entre os corpos. Seus gemidos iam ficando cada vez mais altos, logo transformando-se em gritos. E sentindo a velocidade e força dos toques em sua próstata aumentar, juntamente com a velocidade da Fricção, Nagi não agüentou, e com um gemido rouco, e fraco gozou como nunca, enquanto seu canal que já era estreito se contraía ainda mais, dificultando a penetração de Schuldig, e massageando o membro do ruivo. Fazendo a onda de prazer aumentar, e conseqüentemente, Schuldig chegou ao clímax inundando o interior do garoto com seu líquido esbranquiçado, enquanto mordia com força o pescoço do garoto, e sugava a pele alva, sentindo um tremor naquela região do corpo do garoto, decorrente de um gemido, que ele havia soltado.

Por dentro, o japonês se sentia feliz, parecia que nesse dia, ele havia se aproximado de Schuldig, de uma forma diferente... Não sabia dizer... Seu pescoço estava meio dolorido, devido a mordida que havia levado, mas sentia a macia língua de Schuldig acariciá-lo, de uma forma suave, nem um pouco agressiva. Após Schuldig ter saído de cima de seu corpo, Nagi suspirou, e inconscientemente se abraçou a ele, encostando sua cabeça no peito do alemão, que estava de cócoras.

- Ei... Quantas vezes eu tenho de dizer que não sou sua babá, ou sua mãe!

Assim que o garoto fez menção de se afastar, Schuldig puxou-o beijando suavemente a boca do garoto, o que foi uma surpresa para Nagi... E voltou a posicioná-lo da mesma forma em que estava antes, com a cabeça deitada em seu peito.

Um... Como era mesmo aquela palavra no meu país! Oh... Era mesmo... Liebe...- Liebe... Huh!

- Ahn! O que é isso!

Nagi levantou a cabeça fitando aqueles olhos azuis, que dessa vez tinham um brilho diferente do de costume.

- Nada... Apenas uma palavra idiota do meu país, não tem nenhum significado importante.

- Ahn... Sim...

Schuldig deitou-se, abraçando o garoto, ainda pensativo, sobre o que estava acontecendo... Crawford... Seu maldito... Mas uma vez, você estava certo...

- Agora durma, porque ainda quero me aproveitar de você mais um pouco essa noite. _Não só esta noite, mas para sempre... Mein Engel... Estou viciado em você..._

Nagi ficou surpreso com o que Schuldig disse diretamente em sua mente. Apertou mais o abraço, e esfregou um pouco o rosto no peito nú do alemão.

Owari

Bom, vamos lá, né!

Como sempre tem em minhas fafics, e não podia faltar! A conversa mole da autora!

Bem, vamos a seção oferenda!

Bom, essa fic é uma oferenda para minha mestra **faz reverência** Evil Kitsune! Espero que ela tenha gostado!

Agora, agradecimentos!

Primeiramente, quero agradecer, a mim mesma! XD tô brincando! XD O capetão que me possui quando eu escrevo uma fic! XD Cara! Ele tem idéias tão mirabolantes de lemon! XD

Bom, mas tb agradeço à Su-chan! pq graças à ela tenho minhas fics publicadas! E tb pq ela é muito fowfa!

E a Mey-chan por ter betado a minha fic!

E novamente a Su, que ainda achou alguns errinhos pertinentes!

Então! Arigatou, minna!

Mestra, espero que tenham gostado!

Nhay... perdão, se fikou OOC, mas é pq... Essa foi a primeira fic Schul x Nagi que eu escrevi na minha vida!


End file.
